So Be It
by siarenthander
Summary: What if Glinda was actually wicked? This is my first oneshot, so please take mercy on me. This was based off of a dream, so this is an insight into my subconscious


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. This plot is completely original.**

**NOTE: I do not own any part of Wicked: This includes characters and references to location.**  
(_Italicized ~ Thoughts)_

* * *

Elphaba scoffed as she descended the cold, stone stairs of the dreaded castle. Fifteen years. It had been fifteen years since Glinda had stole her heart and Elphaba was then deemed "wicked". _It was because of her I have no heart,_ Elphaba thought scornfully, _It's because of her I'm not with, Fiyero. My Fiyero._

As Elphaba thought this, her mind began to wander back to the day when she first came to this castle. It had all began with two best friends going on a holiday outing...

"Oh, this is going to be so fun, Elphie!" Glinda squealed as they sat in one of Glinda's many carriages. The two had just graduated from Shiz University, and Glinda had decided that she wanted to celebrate their graduation with a summer outing.  
Elphaba shrugged, "I guess... Where exactly are we going again?" Naturally, the emerald skinned girl was nervous. She enjoyed the blondes' company, but she didn't particularly care for anyone elses. Except for, Fiyero, that is.  
"Oh, pfft. That's not important. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Glinda gave one of her pearly smiles to reassure Elphaba. She then leaned back against the coach's velvet cushions in hopes of getting her friend to relax.  
Elphaba sighed and gazed out at the countryside, wishing that Fiyero was there with her. Before they had left, Elphaba insisted that he come with them, but he had claimed that he had some business to attend to. "You know, some family matters." Elphaba thought to herself in exasperation, _Yes, of course you work_.  
Elphaba then leaned back on the cushioned backing across from her friend, hoping that she could get some sleep before they arrived to their destination. Soon enough, she was in deep slumber.

* * *

When they finally arrived at their destination, Glinda clapped sharply, rousing Elphaba from her sleep. "Oh, goodness that took a while. Well, here we are!" As Elphaba followed her perky friend out of the carriage, she starred in both awe and wonder of the looming stone structure that stood before them.  
"Isn't this so neat?" Glinda chimed. To Elphaba, she thought that her friend was acting a bit strangely. "Since when have you've taken an interest in architecture?" Elphaba looked at her friend, skeptical.  
"Oh," Glinda tittered, "I thought that this was just a lovely place in the countryside. Not too many people, but it's still interesting." Glinda beamed. Elphaba was quite surprised that Glinda had considered her feelings for other people. _But after all_, Elphaba thought, _She is my best friend_.

* * *

After the coachman helped both of them carry their bags into the massive building, he returned to carriage and left hastily. "Tata!" Glinda cried to her disappearing coachman. "Now, let's go investigate the rooms."  
As the two young women ascended up the castle's stairs, Glinda blathered on about some new shoes that her parents had given her. It was obvious that Elphaba was suppressing a smile. _Some things will never change_.  
As they made it up onto the landing, Glinda squeaked in surprise. "What is it, Glinda?" Elphaba inquired. Elphaba assumed that Glinda had just seen a mouse run across the room. "Why, I just remembered that I had to tell you something!" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, amused by her friends' reaction. "Well?"  
"On those long winter days when you spent hours with, Fiyero, I was bored out of my mind." Elphaba remained silent, waiting for her former roomie to continue. "Well, I was so bored, I decided to read one of your books." Glinda gave a dramatic pause, letting the information to sink in. "It was one of those magic books, so I started to learn some things." Glinda grinned, obviously very proud with what she accomplished.  
"Wait, so let me get this straight. You were so bored that you decided to read." Elphaba gazed at her friend, questioningly. "Yup! That's absolutely right! Here, let me try something." Elphaba, still slightly in a daze didn't notice the dangerous glint in Glinda's eyes.  
Slowly, Glinda began to chant. Only fifteen seconds into the chanting, Elphaba's eyes widened as she began to feel a burning sensation inside of her chest. "Glinda!" Elphaba said alarmed, "What are you doing?" Glinda, now deep in concentration didn't reply and continued. Only thirty clock ticks later, Elphaba was on the floor, writhing in pain. "Glinda, please, stop. I'm begging you. It feels like you're ripping out my heart!"  
Elphaba was gasping, swallowing each breath like it was her last. "Why," Glinda grinned sinisterly, "That's exactly what I was trying to do." Elphaba looked slowly up at her friend, astonished. "What?!"  
"Haha! You see, Elphie, I have somewhere to go in life. I have status and popularity. And you? You're the strange, emerald skinned girl." Glinda laughed. "I befriended you because I saw potential in your heart. Hard, yet so pure. Something I would need when ruling Oz."  
Elphaba glared at the blonde. Hatred written all across her eyes and face. "You...you used me?" Her breathing was broken, and it was clear that her speech was now being driven on anger more than willpower.  
Glinda became rigid. "I didn't use you, Elphie dear. You accepted me as a friend." She smiled at Elphaba, the look of a crazed person was scrawled across her face. "And as I said, I have somewhere to go in life. What would anyone do with a green skinned girl like you?" Glinda cackled, completely delirious.  
Elphaba attempted to rise from the cobblestone floor. Her breathing still sharp and rigid. "I trusted you, Glinda. Look where that trust went. Out into my heart, which you have taken." Elphaba swallowed. "Leave. Now," Elphaba took in a sharp breath, " I'm a witch, and I'm not afraid to use my powers now that I have no heart in which I will feel regret." Elphaba sniffed, a mixture of grief and spite was woven into her eyes.

Glinda took a step back. "I thought you would understand. You never really thought that you had any chance at being popular, did you?" From the expression on Elphaba's face, Glinda could tell that the words stung.

"Leave this place," Elphaba growled, "Leave before I hurt you. If you even attempt to show your face here on good terms again, be prepared to become minced." As she said this, sparks began to fly from her eyes and fingertips.

Glinda smirked. "I knew you would see it my way." She turned, in preparation of leaving. "Oh, and Elphie dear?" Scorn was added onto Elphaba's pet name. "Enjoy being, wicked." With those final departing words, Glinda vanished.

'If Oz only knew,' Elphaba thought with remorse, 'If Oz only knew the _real_ wicked witch.'


End file.
